1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a robot one of transferring and receiving an article from a human to flexibly cope with changes in human intention and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, manipulators, which are applied to an industrial robot field or an intelligent service robot field, cooperate with humans as well as engage in independent operation. Particularly, in case of cooperation between a robot and a human rather than operation between a robot and another robot, a control method flexibly coping with various conditions is required.
Particularly, if a robot gives an article to a human or receives an article from a human, only the position of the robot other than the cooperation between the robot and the human is focused and controlled, and thus flexible response to various conditions is insufficient. For example, when the human intends to transfer the article to a robot arm, it is possible that the human judges that the article is completely transferred to the robot arm even if the robot arm does not stably grip the article. The article may be dropped and damaged. Further, when the human intends to transfer the article to the robot arm and changes his/her intention during transfer of the article, the robot takes a designated action according to a designed algorithm, and then responds to the change in human intention, and may have a difficult time effectively coping with the change in the human intention.